Turn Around
by therealgangsta
Summary: Based off of Psycho, this is about recurring murders in a high school that no one seems to notice. Maddox tries to find this murderer, but will she be killed off before she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maddox hated socializing a bit too much. She hated it so much she decided to be the hall monitor during the dance.

Something ran chills down her back that day. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

As Maddox walked through the quiet halls, she heard a shuffling behind the wall. _Probably an animal in the bushes_, she thought. Another step, another shuffle. Maddox peered out the hallway window, jumping back when a hand slammed against the glass.

Just as she was about to run, she saw her curly-headed friend pop up. Maddox reached over to open the window.

"Addison," Maddox whispered angrily,"what's going on?"

Addison, as usual, was up to no good. She climbed through the window and said, "I don't know. I thought I was dreaming, it happens."

Off she went, nothing in her head. She truly deserved a "Forget-Me-Not" award. Maddox continued down the hall, checking the bathrooms. She always got a rush when she caught someone doing a bad deed.

Music and laughter pumped from the gym. Two people were stumbling down the hallway toward the nurse's office. Partied too hard at a school dance?

Maddox heard clash from behind her. Wandering around, she came to the science lab. _What the..._

It looked like a drunk idiot ran through the room running into EVERYTHING. Maddox shrugged it off thinking someone else could take care of it on Monday.

Too bad she didn't see it all. Not the broken beakers scattered around. Not the pliers from the janitors tool box. Not even the strange pool of...something...in the middle of the room.

She definitely didn't see the two glowing eyes in the corner, watching. Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Monday**

Ms. Fisher found it in her lab on Saturday.

On Sunday, she went missing.

Maddox always showed up early for school to be the first in homeroom. Her homeroom was the science lab.

When Maddox walked in, she smelt a stench so overwhelming she gagged uncontrollably. In the center of the room laid an amputated arm. She ran away, fast. She knew something had been wrong. Maddox ran to the office, babbling to the principal about the arm.

When they came to the classroom, it was clean and good-smelling. _How..._ Maddox couldn't comprehend. The principal looked at her disapprovingly and walked away. Maddox knew what she had seen.

Maddox peered up to the clock to see that an hour had passed. She thought she'd only been there for 30 minutes. She began to wonder why a blank space had formed in her mind.

**time skip**

After school Maddox and Addison went to the mall.

"An arm?", Addison said doubtfully.

"I swear it was right there!", Maddox answered.

Addison shook her head and picked up a shirt. "Here, take it."

"No I don't have any money with me."

"That never stops me," Addison said, eyebrows raising. She shoved the shirt into her tote and left the store.

Maddox stared after her. Every time they went shopping this happened and it was always a surprise.

Addison contained the personality of a nut job.

**Tuesday**

Maddox, as usual, showed for school at six. She needed to run off some copies for the yearbook.

Then something weird happened.

The lights turned off, leaving Maddox in the pitch black hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tuesday**

When everything flashed back on, only a few seconds seemed to have passed.

Maddox continued on to the yearbook room, where once again, a stench rose.

Only a puddle of blood pooled in the center of the room, but the stench of death was evident.

_No, no, no not again. _Maddox knew it would be cleaned before she told the principle and began to hyperventilate. She checked the clock. SEVEN A.M., an hour after Maddox came to school. There was something wrong.

She had no idea what to do.

**time skip**

Maddox decided to scrub the floor. She couldn't think of anything else.

After school, Addison came over to her house for a project. Her parents didn't mind when she was over. She never even had to ask.

"So today you saw blood?"

"Yes! I think I stood in the dark for an hour or something, too!"

"That's...weird," Addison replied.

Addison was being short with her. Maddox sped up the process and said goodbye to her. She had to find out what was going on. So of course, she googled it.

Nothing came up. It seemed like no one but Maddox knew about this killer.

**Wednesday**

School got out early on Wednesday for fumigation.

Maddox decided to start writing about her findings last night. By the afternoon, it already had 745 hits.

Maybe more occurrences were happening around the town. The town of Gloons was quite small, with only 3,000 people. Most people thought it was a haunted amusement town, since the trees never truly grew leaves.

As Maddox worked on her website, she grew tired. What could a 20 minute nap do?

**time skip**

The nap lasted for an hour.

Maddox woke up on her bed, not at her desk. She checked her laptop, seeing her blog had 1,000 views. She checked her DMs, surprised at some of them.

Then one came up, having a sinister message.

"Stop writing, and maybe you'll still be able to type. Oh, and back off."

Maddox was quite the wiz at hacking, and knew this message could trace back to a killer.

It took only a short while to find the IP address. She searched and searched until she found a match.

The address belonged to a Maddox Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Oh my god..._

Was the killer...in her house? No, it had to be impossible. Dark thoughts chased through Maddox's mind in the span of 5 seconds.

"Oh! It was probably just Addison!," Maddox said to no one in particular. She nervously laughed to herself hoping she was right. She heard the sound of a car pull up to her house.

Approaching her window she could see Addison-so she had done it! Relief washed through Maddox's body. She ran downstairs and out the door to her friend.

"What the heck, Addison! You know how panic-y I get."

Addison looked at her with green-yellow serpentine eyes.

"That's what you get for making me do half the project!"

"Um okay I did most of it but anyways do you want to come inside?"

"No, I just came to drop off your makeup work in biology."

Now Addison was in la-la land once again.

"What?" Maddox asked, regretting it.

"You missed school...your parents said you must've been exhausted from something since they couldn't wake you up this morning."

Maddox just looked at Addison and acted like she knew what was going on.

After Addison left, Maddox went to her laptop again. The message was gone. She deleted the website...just in case.

Maddox heard the sound of a car horn outside. _Must be Addison again, _she thought walking back outside.

But Addison wasn't there. Just a single black car heading toward Maddox's driveway at a very fast speed.

She stood still where she was, not sure what the car was doing, but it kept driving towards her until finally it reached her house. It wasn't stopping. It was going to hit Maddox. She dived out of the way, feeling all her weight on her hands. She looked back, seeing the car turn away.

_That didn't happen-did it?_

Maddox was now only left with her own thoughts.


End file.
